nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darius
200px|right Darius is the main antagonist in Need for Speed: Carbon. He is the leader of the street racing crew - Stacked Deck. His crew is the strongest in Palmont City and controls Silverton which is one of the most heavily patrolled areas of Palmont due to the gang's own activities. Darius drives an Audi Le Mans Quattro which is a Tier 3 car that can only be unlocked as a Custom Car after beating him in the final Canyon Duel. His Quattro Le Mans has a vinyl design shaped around stripes in the colours of the Stacked Deck logo. Plot Darius is seen 'rescuing' the player from Cross whom became a bounty hunter after the player escaped from Rockport in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. The player destroys their BMW M3 GTR at the beginning of the game whilst attempting to evade Cross. Darius isn't heard of for a great portion of the game. He appears in a cutscene when the player begins an event which will earn them more territory than Darius if they win. Darius appears again after the player defeats the three main crew bosses of Palmont. He then states his true intentions of why he's helping the player - he wants to control the entire city. Darius wants to "congratulate" the player in front of the City Courthouse. Although it is quickly realised that he is turning the player over to Cross. Cross forces the player to the ground upon arrival and handcuffs them whilst Darius speaks to Nikki. Darius then leaves but Nikki frees the player and reveals she made a deal with Cross under the condition that she now races for the player. Darius receives a phone call in a cutscene from an unknown source. The unknown source informs him that Nikki has freed the player from Cross's custody and is now on their side. He then tells the unknown person that he will need a crew thats motivated to take down the player. This crew consists of Wolf, Angie and Kenji in Tier 3 cars. The player is challenged to a canyon race as well as a street race across Palmont City against Angie, Kenji and Wolf after taking over Silverton. The player is then able to challenge Darius after defeating his crew. Darius leaves town after the player defeats him in both a street race and a canyon duel. Trivia *A running gag in the Carbon story is that Darius constantly mispronounces Cross' name as Crog or Crawl ''although this is probably on purpose. *Darius is shown to be driving an Audi Le Mans Quattro which was the concept model of the Audi R8. *His car is also featured in Need for Speed: World and Need for Speed: The Run. *Darius is played by Tahmoh Penikett. imdb *The name Darius means "he possesses" and "rich and kingly", from the transliteration of the Persian name, ''Dariush.Darius Gallery NFSCAudiLeMansQuattroDariusCustom.png|Darius' Audi Le Mans Quattro Need for Speed: Carbon 20110819_nfsw_blog_audi_r8_darius_730x389.jpg|Darius' Audi R8 4.2 FSI Quattro Need for Speed: World Dariusr8therun.jpg|Darius' Audi R8 5.2 FSI Quattro Need for Speed: The Run References pl:Darius Category:Characters Category:Characters in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Crew Bosses Category:Antagonists